Love 'Bites'
by Padfootette
Summary: Ardelle Rosura Potter is adopted by the Volturi's Marcus and Aro's sister when she is only seven years old after the Dursleys abandon her on their holiday to Italy. Now sixteen she goes with the Volturi to Forks where she meets her two mates.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** nothing you recognise belongs to me it all belongs to J.K Rowling and S. Meyer I'm just using them in a way they didn't.

Story requested by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter

**Notes about Ardelle &amp; the story:**

* She is adopted by Marcus when she is seven.  
* She has dark hair and stunning green eyes, a classical beauty.  
* Little bit fragile but she is the most powerful and smartest witch of her age even if she doesn't show it so easily.  
* The war ended fifth year  
* Bella, Lauren and Jessica bashing.  
*Ardelle is sixteen (two months after fifth yr ended)  
*Sirius is alive Marcus saved him.

* * *

**Chapter One, The Meeting**

Ardelle watched quietly from her place next to Demetri as her sister Jane spoke to the Cullens and two of the newborns who had apparently wanted nothing to do with the battle and joined the Cullens. "Why do you have a human with you I thought the Volturi didn't keep humans?" the bronze haired vampire, Edward asked Jane with a slight sneer in his voice.

All the Cullens and the two others who I now know to be Riley Biers and Bree Tanner looked to where Ardelle was standing. "She is not just any human," Alec sneered at them as if they weren't worth his time. "She is our sister. Our master Marcus adopted her when she was seven when her...relatives who at the time where vacationing in the Voultere abandoned her she has lived with us ever since. Come sister introduce yourself." Alec ordered in a soft voice holding out his hand to her.

Ardelle stepped forward so she was now standing in between Jane and Alec. She through the hood off of her emerald cloak releasing her midnight black locks to fall down her back in tight curls which surrounded her beautiful face, the paleness of it making her seem more fragile especially with her sparking emerald eyes framed by her long black lashes. Licking her plump red lips as her throat suddenly went dry as everyone's attention was now on her as she made eye contact with them, though she frowned slightly as she felt a pulling sensation in her chest as her eyes connected with the brawny brown haired vampire and the blonde haired vampire with the red eyes.

"My name is Ardelle Rosura Potter-Volturi I'm sixteen." Ardelle introduced herself nervously as after all these years spent with her adoptive family she was still slightly nervous of new people. "And you, Edward was it? Stop trying to read my mind what the hell gives you that right to try and read my mind." Ardelle spat furiously as she thought she had another Dumbledore to contend with what with him always trying to read her mind to find out where she lived.

There was silence as the Cullens stared at her in shock while those from the Volturi had smug grins on their faces as they stared at their Mistress/ sister. The silence was broken by a booming laughter that was coming from the brawny dark haired vampire. "Emmett will you just shut up. It's not even funny she's just a stupid little girl." Rosalie snapped though she did secretly agree with the girl in regards to Edward always wanting to read everyone's mind she just didn't understand what the Volturi would want with the human unless she just wanted to be turned like Bella though she wasn't getting the same feeling from the girl as she got with Bella.

Before Rosalie could say anything else she heard growling being directed at her from the members of the Volturi and surprisingly Emmett and the new vampire they had taken in Riley Biers were also growling at her. "Don't you dare talk about my mate like that Rose!" Emmett growled warningly but was interrupted as another vampire growled at him.  
"Your mate? She's MINE!" Riley Biers growled crouching down ready to attack, Emmett already in the same position.

"Well sister I knew you were powerful but no one has ever had two vampires as mates before." Alec said smugly which stopped the two growling vampires before they could do anything.  
"What do you mean? How can she be powerful or have two mates? Is she some kind of whore?" Bella asked only to hide behind Edward as six angry vampires turned towards her and the other Cullen's.

"If you do not keep this wretch in line you'll be hearing from our masters and they will not take kindly to their daughter and niece being spoken or treated this way. Bear that in mind as you're on your last and final strike. One more and you'll find yourselves like those newborns you disposed off or maybe as Ardelle has powers much worse than mine and Alec's combined and she's NOT a vampire she can have a go at you before you're disposed of. Hmmm decisions, decisions. Oh and Edward try to read my mind again or anyone else's and you this wench you call a mate will be the first on the line." Jane sneered.

"How come Edward can't read your mind any more last year he could and she was never around then. Funny how she appeared and now you all seem to like her even though she's human." Bella sneered right back.

"That is none of your concern human and I suggest you keep that nose of yours out others business less you want to lose it?" Felix growled but stopped when he saw Ardelle yawn slightly stooping down with a fond look on his face as he picked up Ardelle and settled her on his hip much to the shock of the Cullen Clan though two of the members growled threateningly at him which intensified as Felix just smirked. "Uncle Felix put me down! I'm not a baby you know I do not need you to pick me up!" Ardelle shouted her emerald eyes glowing in both anger and embarrassment.

"I swore to you Godfather, father and Uncles Elle that I would protect you as I always have and I will continue to do so even after your godfather has finished turning." Felix told her seriously completely ignoring the Cullen's he answered to no one except those in the Volturi and even then it was only a select few. "Jane I know this may be too much to ask what with what's happened but as two of my family members are now the mates of your...sister could you please explain a few things?" Carlisle asked politely but hesitantly as he knew how temperamental Jane was.

Jane looked like she wanted to refuse but one look at her baby sister had her caving. "I will not be explaining things...yet you will wait two days for Elle's Godfather to be finished turning and you and her mates and your mate will travel to the Voultere no one else will come. If you break this rule than that is it you will not have a second chance. My sister does not trust the wench or Edward and neither do we unless they have proven otherwise they will not be coming near our home or sister. Are we understood Carlisle?" Jane asked.

Carlisle nodded his head even though he knew some of his family wouldn't be happy with it but he was curious why Jane had left Bree alive not that he wasn't grateful just that it confused him but he had a feeling it had to do with Ardelle. "You two!" Alec snapped at Emmett and Riley. "If you can behave yourselves and stop the fighting and except that you are BOTH Ardelle's mate than you may come with us if not then you will wait for two days to see her. The choice is yours. You will have one hour to collect any belongs you may have and are to meet us at the airport." Demetri said sternly he would not have these two Doms fighting around his little niece where they could end up hurting her or killing her.

Emmett and Riley nodded and took off to collect their belongs to meet up with the Volturi. They knew they were not joking around and they had come to a silent agreement that they would try and get along at least of their mate's sake. Smirking at the furious gazes of some of the Cullen Clan Jane and Alec turned and left the field Felix walking in between them with the now dozing Ardelle still safely held in his arms and with Demetri bringing up the rear they headed off to the Voultere where they knew for sure that their precious cargo would only be truly safe when they got back home no matter that she was with them.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey Home

**Chapter Two, Journey Home**

"Ahh. I see you have made it here early. Good. That has improved our impression of the both of you. Keep this up and we may let you be with my sister." Alec said to Emmett and Riley who'd just appeared beside them. He was beginning to get impressed with these two and their willingness to travel with them to be with their mate knowing that they were greatly outnumbered if he or Jane decided to have them killed, but they wouldn't do that to their precious sister Marcus would rip them apart for starters but they preferred not to let Emmett and Riley know that.

"We wanted to be with our mate as soon as possible." Emmett answered. "We may not like each other or like that we have to share her but we both agree that we'd never ask for a different mate and that's without knowing her."

"How is she?" Riley asked looking over at his mate still sleeping in Felix's arms.

"She is fine she's just had a rough couple of weeks," Jane answered looking at her sister's sleeping form. She was worried about her sister she'd been seriously injured when they picked her up from that retched school and she'd been depressed ever since her Godfather was gravelly injured rescuing her, only the knowledge that Marcus had bitten her godfather and that the impending, now current change had pulled her out of the spiralling depression she'd found herself in. Jane hoped these Doms would be good for her otherwise there'd be hell to pay.

Emmett and Riley shared a worried glance what could have happened to their mate to make the Volturi worried. "Why what's happened to her?" Emmett asked.

"That is not to be discussed out in the open there are people who wish to harm her and given the chance they would attack and there are others who wish to control her life and take her from us where she is safe and loved. We will tell you everything once we get to Voultere." Alec answered before he boarded the plane putting an end to the discussion.

The quick flight seemed longer to Emmett and Riley due to their mate still being asleep and the awkward silence that ensued between them and the Volturi. Emmett finally having had enough of the silence and wanting something that was bugging him answered cleared his throat attracting everyone's attention to him. "I'm just curious why her godfather is being changed? And who'd want to harm her?" Emmett asked and he could tell from Riley's expression that he was interested as well.

"Why does her godfather's turning concern you?" Jane sneered. Alec raised his hand to stop her from saying anything else.

"Jane they're only curious and we did say when we got back we would explain everything." Alec told Jane before turning to his sister's two mates. "I will tell you now that I won't be explaining everything to you now but you will know everything later. Now the first thing you need to know is that Ardelle is a witch and her godfather is a wizard. The reason for her godfather being changed is because a few weeks ago he was gravelly injured rescuing Elle and her friends from a group of evil wizards and witches along with the wizard who murdered her parents in front of her when she was just a babe.

Elle had been in such a deep depression as she blamed herself for her godfather getting injured as the evil wizard Voldemort had led her into a trap. She asked Marcus to turn him which he was more than happy to do. Any of us would have been more than happy to do it as we wanted the happy excitable Elle back." Alec finished.

"As for those who want to hurt her." Jane continued. "There is currently a war brewing in the Wizarding World and the light side want her to fight for them as they're all to cowardly and also because her headmaster who is also the supposed leader of the light got this teacher to create a fake prophecy; which Ardelle found the truth about when Demetri snuck into their Ministry to find out the truth. They created it to make her fight for them and end up sacrificing herself for them. Due to this prophecy the dark side have been hunting her down since she was a baby. Her Headmaster Dumbledore has also been trying to find out where she stays in the holidays with no success." Jane finished with a smirk spread wide across her face.

For the rest of the journey home the members of the Voultri told Emmett and Riley everything they needed to know about their mate in order to not only protect her but also to get to know her which included all that had happened to her at Hogwarts and that Marcus had pulled her out of Hogwarts for good when she finished for the summer a week ago, though Jane was more hesitant than the others but she always had trouble trusting people except for Ardelle as she took to the girl instantly when she first arrived when she was only a scared and frightened seven year old. Half way through the journey Ardelle woke up from her sleep for only six vampires to start fussing over her almost obsessively. She sent a glare to her 'brother' and 'sister' as she knew they had told her mates everything that had happened to her over the years and now she had two more overprotective vampires to add onto the already extensively long list.

Turning away from her brother and sister as she knew they meant well. Ardelle spent the rest of the plane and also the car journey to the Voultere getting to know both of her mates, though she made sure to give them the equal amount of attention and to include both of her mates in her questions. She enjoyed spending the time with them and she could tell by their expressions they liked spending time with her, well she hoped they did.

Ardelle smiled and snuggled up to both of her mates in the back of the car she couldn't wait to start her new life with both of her mates and her godfather once he woke up. _'And I wouldn't change anything in the world for the large family I have.'_ Ardelle thought happily as she drifted back off to sleep not noticing the concerned looks from her family or her mates.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the family

**Chapter Three, Meeting the family**

"Ardelle?" Emmett said as he tried to awakened her from her sleep. He and Riley chuckled when she just groaned and went back to sleep snuggling into them. "Ardelle come on its time to wake up now as we're at the Volutere." Riley said chuckling again as she immediately shot awake at that. Ardelle looked out of the window a wide smile spreading across her face as she shot out of the car faster than Emmett and Riley thought possible. Emmett and Riley shared a shocked look before looking at the Volturi members seeing that they weren't bothered about her flying out of the car in fact they seemed used to it as they gracefully climbed out of the car shooting them a look as if to say _'What're you waiting for go after her.'_

Emmett and Riley didn't need telling twice as they fled out of the car after their mate which was a good thing otherwise the Volturi wouldn't be so kind to them in regards to their precious Ardelle. "Elle wait," both Emmett and Riley called to her as they ran after but not in their vampire speed which they were regretting not doing as their mate sped away from them. Ardelle looked over her shoulders and as she saw her mates racing after her she picked up her speed until they had reached their vampire speed until they were standing on either side of her. "Elle why did you race off like? Anything could have happened to you." Emmett and Riley said firmly looking at their mate worriedly.

"I wanted to get back to my dad to see how my godfather is doing." Ardelle said with worry and self loathing present in her emerald green eyes that were dulled slightly due to her raging emotions. "And to tell him, Uncle Caius and Uncle Aro about the both of you so they don't attack you." Ardelle said honestly. Emmett and Riley sighed as they felt their inner vampire rage at them. Their vampire was angry that their little mate had to protect them when it was their job to do the protecting and not the other way around. Their very inner vampire was stating that they were being horrible mates for their little one to be wanting to protect them.

"Elle, listen to me you don't need to protect us we're the ones who are meant to protect you and your dad and uncles are only doing the same by wanting to make sure we're good enough for you and I can assure you that we will be doing everything in our power to prove ourselves to them." Riley said fiercely. Ardelle sighed she knew there was no point in arguing with over-protective vampires especially as two are her mates. She had since she was six years old to figure that out as all of the Volturi were over-protective of her and she came to realise years ago that arguing and rebelling against them only made the over-protectiveness worse but she'd soon let her mates know if they were stifling her just like she did with her family.

"Okay," Ardelle conceded _'For the time being._' She thought deviously as she smirked mentally though on the outside she was smiling sweetly at her mates and they were falling hook line and sinker. "I'm sorry for running off but I feel safer inside the Volutere." She told them and she honestly did feel safer when she was inside the Volutere as she knew that neither Dumbledore's, The Ministry's or even any of Voldemort's minions could enter the Volutere without the permission of either her dad or her Uncles Aro and Caius.

Emmett and Riley shared a look as they finally understood why the Volturi were so agitated to get back as soon as possible and why Ardelle had took off like that as soon as the car stopped. It wasn't only that she wanted to see her godfather, uncles and dad it was because she didn't feel safe out here and they recalled the conversation they had with the members of the Volturi while she slept on the plane. "Okay little one lets get inside." Emmett said smiling at his little mate he wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go, to kiss her and show her how much he loved her already but he knew she wasn't ready for that and he didn't have to have Edward's or Jasper's powers to see that Riley was feeling the same way as he did.

Ardelle glared at her larger mate for calling her 'little one.' And turned on her heel giving Alec and Jane an expectant look as she waited for them to be let in so she could rush off to the Throne room where no doubt her dad was sat with her uncles. Sighing as if put apon Alec looked at his sister with contempt which was ruined by the amusement that he was trying and failing to hide from his face. "Calm down Ardelle and give me a chance to open the door." Alec chastised as he reached into the inside pocket of his cloak and took out a bronze coloured key inserting it into the key hole of the large double doors that were done in a dark cherry wood with Celtic knots and natural wood on both of the doors.

Ardelle nodded her head but the others could see she wasn't going to calm down until she was inside those doors, not that they could blame her with all that she's been through but they still wished she'd calm down less she hurts herself like she did when she came home after her fourth year she was so scared and wanted nothing more to be inside the safe walls of the castle that she had tripped over a lose flag stone and cut her head slightly, luckily none of the vampires residing in the castle wanted her blood but they did all become over-protective (more than they already were) of her for the rest of the holidays. Needless to say that flag stone was gone and a brand new one was put in place the moment Marcus had heard about it.

As soon as the doors were unlocked Ardelle threw the doors open and took off down the hall leading the way to the Throne room with her mates and the members of the Volturi guard calling after her. "Dad!" Ardelle shouted as she flung open the throne room doors not stopping until she was right at the foot of the platform where her dad and uncles sat immediately putting a stop to whatever they were talking about. "Elle." Marcus said in relief glad that his daughter had returned home safe to them as he gracefully got of off his throne holding his arms out wide for Ardelle who wasted no time in running into her fathers cold but protective embrace. "Dad? How's Sirius?" Ardelle asked uncertainly from where she rested her head on Marcus's chest.

"He's doing fine Elle. Aro, Caius and I think he will wake any day now. And I want you to stop blaming yourself for what happened it is not your fault okay?" Marcus asked, Ardelle nodded her head absently sighing Marcus brought his daughter closer to him he knew she wouldn't believe it wasn't her fault until she saw Sirius was alright with her own eyes and only then it will be after Sirius himself had told her that he didn't blame her. Marcus was so concerned with making sure his daughter was alright that he didn't notice the two newcomers that had entered after his daughter or the fact that they were developing very strong bonds with his daughter but that didn't stop his brothers from noticing them.

Marcus and Ardelle were brought out of their thoughts by Aro's slightly enraged voice whipping around the room as if he had screamed it at the top of his lungs. "Jane? Alec? Why is there a member of the Cullen Clan and a newborn in my castle?"


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

Chapter Four, Awakening

"They're my mates Uncle Aro." Ardelle explained softly. Aro stopped on the stairs from where he and Caius were glaring at the two vampires before they turned towards their niece looking from her, the members of the guard that went to sort out the problem in Forks to the newborn and the brawny vampire from the Cullen Clan. "Would someone like to explain what is going on?" Marcus asked.

"We let Elle go with you four," he said pointing to Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. "To sort out the problem in Forks and not only do you bring back a member of the Cullen Clan but also a newborn. What the hell were you thinking!" Marcus snarled.  
"Dad it wasn't their fault." Ardelle tried to placate not only her enraged father but also her enraged uncles. Once she had gathered their attention she took a deep breath to steady her before she continued. "When Edward and his bint started questioning me Alec made me introduce myself and I felt a pull in my chest towards Emmett and Riley. I don't know how they came to be here as Uncle Felix picked me up when he saw me yawn and held me on his hip," Ardelle paused to glare at said vampire who raised his hands in surrender but it was ruined by the smug smirk spreading across his face.

"You fell asleep as soon as I'd picked you up did you not?" Felix questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ignoring him Ardelle turned back to her dad and his brothers. "Okay I admit I did fall asleep but only because I haven't been sleeping well." She reluctantly admitted. "You can see my memories of what happened Uncle Aro." She said holding out her hand.  
"Wait," Emmett said causing everyone to look at him. "How come Aro can read your mind but Edward was unable to?" Emmett questioned.  
"That is because our niece is special." Caius answered snidely. "Aro can only read her mind if she lets him otherwise his powers don't work. Elle is able to block her mind from intruders which is why Edward can't read hers." Caius told him spitting Edward's name out like a curse word.

"No it is quite alright my dear," Aro said as he ran his fingers gently down his niece's cheek. "I can see in your eyes that you tell the truth and I know you never lie to us. Why don't you head off to bed to get some sleep, we will get you once Sirius has fed and that we are certain he has no desire to feed from you. Now off to bed." Aro said firmly as he hugged and kissed her forehead. Recognising that she will not win this argument she hugged her father and Caius receiving a hug and a kiss to the forehead from the pair of them before leaving the room, only stopping at the door to say goodnight to the others in the room. "Now could someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Caius asked angrily, once he was sure Ardelle wasn't within ear shot. Alec and Jane shared a look silently communicating with each other before Alec stepped forward.

"My Lords it is mine, Jane's and Demetri's fault, though it is mostly mine and Demetri,"  
Alec began. "Carlisle had wanted us to explain a few things, what with two of his Clan being Ardelle's mates but Jane told him that he, his mate and these two," Alec says pointing to Emmett and Riley. "Were to travel here in two days alone and no one else or there would be consequences as they're already on their last strike. He agreed reluctantly. But as these two kept fighting over Elle.

Demetri and I told them that if they were serious for Elle they had to stop fighting over her as their both her mates and meet us at the airport in two hours. We were testing them and I'm glad to say that they past the test as they arrived early." Alec informed them.  
"I can already see a strong bond forming between them and my daughter. But thank you Alec and Demetri for testing them and thank you Jane and Felix for protecting her." Marcus told them. Taking the dismissal as it was the members of the guard bowed to each of them and left the room to fulfil whatever duties they had left to do.

"Brother I know you don't like it none of us do but what matters is Elle's happiness and if these two can help give it to her than so be it." Marcus said firmly seeing Caius scowling at the two below them. "What is your full name? And how long have you been a new born?" Aro asked Riley linking his fingers together.  
"My name is Riley Biers and I was turned over a year ago. I'd like to keep my last name if I may?" Riley asked. He wouldn't admit it but these three in front of him scared him, but he'd put up with it as long as he could be with Ardelle.  
"I'd like to change my name back to my original name McCarthy. I don't want to be a Cullen anymore from what I saw today how some of them treated Elle, it was disgusting." Emmett asked.

The three brothers sat conversing with each other in whispers so silent that the two of them could hardly hear them in the large stone room. Finally Caius looked at them with contempt and resignation in his blood red eyes. "You may keep your original name Emmett but you will go back onto the diet of human blood, as it will keep you strong enough to protect my niece. One of the guards will show you where to go when you start to hunger. Neither of you shall watch Elle while she sleeps. You will be on guard duty till the morning with Felix and Demetri; you will get to know Elle on her terms and her terms only. We do not need you upsetting her more than she already is. If you can not abide by these rules and others we may set you will not be with Ardelle, is that understood?" Caius asked the two vampires getting two nods in answer to his question.

"Good. Now your things would have already been taken up to a room for you. I suggest you go now with Felix and Demetri to start your training. They're waiting outside the doors for you, go." Aro said shooing them out with on idle wave of his hand.  
"Thank you my Lords." Emmett and Riley said graciously bowing to each of them in turn before leaving the room.

"Have we done the right thing brothers?" Caius questioned his two brothers. "Elle has enough to deal with at the moment."  
"I know but we cannot deny her the right to her mates, otherwise we'd just be as bad as everyone else who have hurt her." Aro told him.

It has been a day since Sirius Black had woken up unexpectedly and a day early from his change. He'd woken up after Ardelle had went to bed and now he couldn't wait to see his little pup for the first time in nearly a week, he was so glad that he didn't want Ardelle's blood as he knew it would not only devastate himself but more importantly Ardelle. The only reason he was able to see her so soon was because with the help of his magic (which he was glad to admit he'd kept) he was able to sate his blood lust early and it helped that he carried around a dozen blood pops in his pocket.

While he was waiting to see his Pup he'd already given her two mates a good talking to. He was glad that she was able to find her mates but like those in the Voultere it didn't mean he had to be happy about it. He was brought out of his thoughts when the Throne Room doors were flung open and Ardelle came charging in, hair billowing behind her as she ran. "Sirius!" Ardelle yelled excitedly as she ran towards him and flung herself into his wide spread arms once she reached him. "I'm so sorry Sirius. I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest. Pulling back slightly Sirius held her chin gently in his hand but firm enough she couldn't turn away from him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Elle," Sirius said firmly. "Did you really think I'd just leave you there. I don't care that I got hurt and it is certainly no fault of yours. You're my pup and I love you. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt anymore then you already were. I promise to keep my part of the mirror on me from now on so we won't repeat this, I'm thinking of getting some so Marcus, Aro, Caius and maybe a few others can keep in contact with you incase your hurt and I'm not near them to let them know." Sirius said thoughtfully as he pulled her back towards him for a hug. "I don't want to hear or see you blaming yourself anymore Pup, it wasn't you fault no matter what you may think."

"Now, congratulations are in order." Sirius said smirking when he saw the blush spreading across her face. "Even though you've found your mates you're not allowed to get pregnant I don't want to be a grand-godfather yet and you're too young to be a mother." He said seriously ignoring her splutters about not wanting children so soon. "Good. You need to finish your education first at least before you think of anything like that. I guess we should start preparing for when Emmett's old Coven come over tomorrow?" Sirius asked looking over at Marcus, Aro and Caius.

"Yes. Unfortunately. Elle why don't you Jane and Alec go finish whatever it is you were doing while we sort this out. We'll find you later." Caius ordered more than asked. Smirking Ardelle nodded and skipped out of the room Jane and Alec following behind her. "I do hope she can finally get out of the depression she's been in." Felix said hopefully as he looked at his finally happy and relaxed niece.

"We all do Felix. We all do." Aro sighed.


	5. Chapter 5: Volturi Castle

Chapter Five, Volturi Castle

-Two days before-

"Carlisle do you really think this is a good idea I can't see them at all and that's never a good thing where Aro is concerned." Alice said frantically trying to stop the two coven leaders from leaving. Sighing Carlisle put the last of their bags in the boot of his car and closed the boot they were driving to the airport when one of the Volturi's jets was waiting for them. "Alice we can't not go. We're on our last strike whether we like it or not we have to do what the Volturi asks, they have ended covens over less before I think it's because I was with them for many years they have given us some leniency." Carlisle says diplomatically.

"Alice you know as well as I that we have broken every single rule and each day we're alive is a blessing. Now I'm not just blaming Edward as we've all had some part to play in this but things need to change if we want to remain existing and I know Rose wants to stay alive long enough to find her mate. Now we are going and that is the end of it." Carlisle said sternly as he and Esme got into the car and drove off.

"Your late!" Demetri snapped as Carlisle and Esme got out of the car. "Just hurry up." He snapped again before they could make any excuse he turned and got on to the plane as the engine started. Carlisle sighed knowing this was going to be a long flight indeed he grabbed most of the bags and ushered his wife on to the plane before him just in time it seemed as the doors closed behind them. Carlisle cleared his throat nervously, the warning that they were on his last warning at the front of his mind and he didn't want to do anything to upset the Guards of the Voultri.

"What is it Carlisle?" Felix growled he was getting fed up of him already and they were only an hour I to the flight. "How is Emmett? And Riley?"

"Their fine. More than fine they're stronger than ever as they've been having human blood." Demetri smirked as he waited for Carlisle's reaction.

"Why would Emmett go back on to human blood?" Carlisle asked confused.

"That was the deal for him and Riley to be with their mate. They had to be strong enough to protect her from her enemies." Felix explained.

"Felix, Demetri. Master Aro forbade us from speaking of Mistress Ardelle until we arrived." Jane said sharply appearing from somewhere on the plane. "Your right of course Jane. We couldn't resist." Demetri said smirking.

"Yes, well, let's see what Masters Aro, Caius, Marcus and Sirius will feel about you speaking of Ardelle's situation outside of Voultera just to get a reaction out of Carlisle." She says snidely before storming off to where she came from not giving anyone time to argue.

-Present day-

"Ahh Carlisle. So nice you could join us I hope your rested after your journey." Aro said serenely as Carlisle and Esme entered the throne room. "It was...pleasant yes if not a little confusing." Carlisle agreed hesitantly.

"Yes we heard what Felix and Demetri said to you about my Goddaughter." Sirius spoke from his seat beside Marcus as he glared at the two vampires across the room who had the decency to look ashamed. "They will be dealt with Sirius I assure you. They know better then to speak of my daughter's situation outside of this castle." Marcus growled.

"We are terribly sorry my Lords." Demetri and Felix apologised as they came to stand beside Carlisle Boeing their heads submissively. "It will not happen again."

"It better not." Caius snapped his blood red eyes blazing with fury as he glared at two members of the guard. "You're lucky you were in the air when this was spoken but do so again and not even being the best tracker and the best in the guard will save you. Do I make myself clear?!" He growled. Demetri and Felix nodded their heads keeping them bowled and their eyes on the floor.

"Now get out of our sight and send in Emmett and Riley. You have been demoted from your positions as you have proven you can not be fully trusted until such a time that you can prove to the four of us you will be going nowhere near my niece. Now get out!" Aro snarled losing his calm demeanour. Not having to be told twice Felix and Demetri scarpered out of the room as fast as they could feeling very ashamed of themselves for putting the young woman they saw as a niece in such danger. In the throne room while they awaited the arrival of Emmett and Riley there was a tense and uncomfortable silence as the four leaders of the Voultri were obviously still really angry over what had been said on the plane while Esme and Carlise were confused and wondered who the fourth leader was and what this all had to do with hike human girl they saw a couple of days ago.

They didn't have to wait too long for Emmett and Riley to arrive as not five minutes had been passed when they came running in at vampire speed only slowing down when they came before the platform where the four Volturi leaders sat not even noticing that they stood beside Carlisle and Esme though they noticed them, their red eyes and how joyful and full of life they both seemed to be especially Emmett as he never full of life like he was now he only pretended to be.

"Lords Aro, Caius, Marcus and Sirius." Emmett and Riley said bowing to the vampire Lords even though they were technically family due to them being Ardelle's mates they still vowed and respected the four Lords as they were trying to win them over and prove they were good enough for Ardelle. "Ah Emmett, Riley glad you good join us. And I see you've recently fed good you'll soon be strong enough to fully protect my niece. Have you seen her today?" Aro asked benignly.

"We fed a couple of hours ago Aro when the guards fed. We want to be strong enough to protect Ardelle we'll do anything for her." Emmett answered truthfully.

"We saw her when we were training with some members of the guard she was in the opposite field training with Alec and Jane. She was smiling and laughing." Riley said happily. Ardelle had been so much happier and more like herself since Sirius had awoken and told her his accident wasn't her fault they even spent a couple of hours a day together having family time. Everyone in Voltuera had been so much happier after seeing or hearing about Ardelle. Carlisle was extremely confused right now he couldn't understand why the guard and the leaders of the Volturi were so happy over why the human girl was happy and laughing as she trained with Alec and Jane and he didn't understand who this new leader was.

"Carlisle I can imagine you are extremely confused at everything that's happened." Aro said his voice betraying how much he truly was enjoying this as his blood red eyes danced with mirth. "Yes Aro I don't understand why you'd keep a human girl in your midst. I know your receptionist are human I can't help but wonder if she-"

"Don't you dare speak about Elle like that!" The new Lord Sirius snarled holding Carlisle by the throat as he lifted him into the air squeezeing God neck as small cracks began to appear. "You know not of what is going on here. You think that cause you drink animal blood you are more human than us more superior than us well you are wrong.

If you think that I would let Elle stay here if I thought for one second she was not hundred percent safe than you are usually mistaken. Speak about my Goddaughter like that again or any of my family again and you'll not live to see another day." Sirius growled his red eyes turning black. Carlisle's eyes flickered around the room to land on Emmett begging him to help him but he was disappointed and heart breaking to see that no help would come from his son as Emmet looked at him with fury in his eyes his fists clenched as he glared at him with his black eyes. "That'll do my brother." Aro said softly though he too wanted to rage at Carlisle for the disrespect he and his family were being shown glaring one more time at the veggie vamp Sirius squeezed his neck was more as a warning before setting him down none to gently and returned to his throne.

"Carlisle need I remind you that you are on your last and final strike one more show of disrespect to me or any member of my family here and you, your mate and the rest of your coven in Forks including Bella and any you've told of my niece will not live to see another day." Aro growled his own eyes black as he clenched the arm of his throne. "Now this is Sirius Black he was a wizard before Marcus turned him and he still has his magic. He woke up two days ago after only going through the change for a day. He is Ardelle's Godfather named by her birth parents who were a witch and wizard. She herself is a witch an extremely powerful one and is not even fully grown.

There are many who wish to hurt her because of this power, who wish to control her and even kill her. Which is why we here are all very protective of her, she has brought joy back into our lives once again and because of the danger she is in and her power she needs two mates. She is Marcus's adoptive daughter which makes her family. Speak ill of her again and you'll not leave this throne room in one piece." Aro warned.

"We've given you and your coven more chances than most ever hope to get. Do not make us regret that." Caius warned his own eyes as black as night. "Why at your stay here be warned try and disarray Emmett and Riley from drinking human blood to be strong enough for Ardelle or do anything that makes us question her safety you'll live to regret it my old friend." He continued.

"Carlisle you have gotten leniency because you were one of us for a time so you've gotten some leeway where others would not. Speak ill of my daughter again and you'll wish we let Sirius finish you off. Stay away from Ardelle or you'll regret it. Get out of our sight." Marcus growled. A member of the guard came forward to lead them away when the throne doors were thrown open and Ardelle came flying in on her Firebolt beating Alec and Jane into the room who were running at vampire speed. "YES!" Ardelle cheered throwing her arms up into the air only holding on to the broom with her knees as she was only a few feet in the air. "I told you I'd beat you. Pay up." Ardelle ordered jumping off of the broom and holding her hands out to Alec and Jane who grumbled and handed over the money though there were smiles playing about their lips.

Pocketing the money Ardelle smiled triumphantly at the twins who pouted and mock glared at her. She'd not only beat them at running (when they weren't running at vampire speed) but also at vampire speed and she couldn't help but rub it in their faces a bit it was the first time she beat them. That was until she heard a throat clear behind her. Winching she turned around and saw her father, godfather, uncles all sat upon their thrones eyes black as night and looking extremely hacked off as did her mates and the guard. She noticed two of Emmett's old coven members but couldn't remember their names. "Ah. Am I interrupting something?" She asked nervously as she soothed down her Slytherin Quidditch robes as she held tighter to her broom.

"What are you doing dear one?" Aro asked confused he knew that Ardelle would never barge into the throne room when she knew they were meeting with someone. Ardelle tucked a lose strand behind her ear that had escaped her plait and looked down at the floor she knew she shouldn't have barged into the Throne Room when they were having a meeting. "It is our fault Master Aro." Jane spoke up coming to stand beside Ardelle as Alec took the other side. "Ardelle received a letter from her friends Fred and George after training, the old coot is growing extremely worrisome he is questioning everyone who has been in contact with Ardelle to try to find her and Bellatrix is on the hunt for her she is out for blood."

"We were trying to cheer her up we did not mean to intrude on your meeting." Alec says apologetically.

The Volturi leaders frowned worriedly at this news they needed to double the guard immediately Ardelle was not to leave the castle alone at any costs and explained as much. "And do not fret sweet one we were finished with the meeting just before you came in." Caius smiled as he embraced his niece. "Though Jane, Alec I must say if Ardelle can beat you both times you need to up your training." Caius ordered.

"Yes master." Jane and Alec replied seeing as their Mistress/sister was safe they left to start on their training right away. "Pup no one will harm you or get anywhere near this castle I promise you." Sirius swore as he pulled her into his own arms hugging her close. "I'm not worried for myself." Ardelle said worriedly as she looked at the members of her family gathered before her.

"We know but you come first. No matter what. Now, how about we show Emmett and Riley a round of wizard chest." Sirius suggested as he led his Goddaughter and her two mates out of the room to the family room. What they didn't know was that a member of the guard was a spy and was on his way to report back to Dumbledore.


End file.
